


Changement du coeur

by AudeTK



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudeTK/pseuds/AudeTK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après le Cell Game, Végéta décide de rester sur Terre pour son fils, en se jurant d'oublier sa relation avec Bulma... Ce qui se révèle être beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire

**Author's Note:**

> Remarque: Je ne possède pas Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama si. Je ne possède pas cette histoire, Niteryde si. Je l'adapte juste en français. Pour voir l'original à Change Of Heart par Niteryde (ff.net).  
>  Cette histoire est la suite de You’ll be the Death of Me que je n’ai pas traduit et qui parle des fameux trois ans avant les cyborg. J’ai lu cette histoire avant d’avoir lue l’autre et on la comprend tout à fait.

 

Chapitre 1: Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

 

Tout le dur labeur de Végéta, toute son intense préparation, l’entraînement infernal qui avait sacrément bien failli le tuer à maintes reprises, sa transformation en Super Saïyen… tous cela n’avait servis à rien.

Il avait échoué. Lamentablement échoué.

Le Prince Saïyen avait les yeux fermés et le visage enfoui dans son bras, reposant sur son genou, cachant sa honte. Il était assis seul sur un terrain désertique qui lui rappelait étrangement le lieu de son premier combat avec Kakarotto. Il n’avait pas remarqué la similitude jusqu’à ce qu’il perde la force de voler. Maintenant il était assit là, des heures après que Sangohan est détruit Cell.

Son orgueil avait bien failli détruire la planète entière. Il avait laissé sa fierté submerger toute logique, son arrogance de son pouvoir aveuglant. Avec le recul, il aurait du détruire Cell quand il en avait eu l’occasion au lieu de le laisser atteindre sa forme parfaite. Il avait supposé à tort qu’il était assez fort pour gérer Cell Parfait. Il n’avait été qu’un morceau de viande battu puis jeté comme un simple chewing-gum collé sous son pied.

Puis, comme si sa fierté n’avait pas été suffisamment été traîner dans la boue, il a été réduit au rang de simple spectateur, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part regarder pendant que le gamin de Kakarotto gagnait la bataille de sa vie.

Dénigrer sa gloire dans la bataille, avoir honte au-delà du possible d’avoir du dépendre de Sangohan pour sauver sa vie et maintenant être dépouillé de sa chance de faire face à son rival une dernière fois.

Et puis, pour couronner le tout, il n’avait pas été assez fort pour venger son propre fils.

Végéta serra solidement ses poings, ferma les yeux au souvenir de la mort de Trunks. Il avait renié ce garçon tant de fois, aussi bien la version future que la version présente. Le bébé était facile à ignorer, il ne marchait pas, ne parlait pas, babillait quelque fois à l’occasion. Mais l’adolescent, pas tellement. Végéta lui avait hurlé dessus, ignoré, réprimandé, il l’avait même frappé à plusieurs reprises dans l’espoir que Trunks comprendrais qu’il n’en avait rien à faire de lui, enfin d’eux. Frustration ultime, le garçon était tout aussi têtu que lui.

Ressassent ces pensées, Végéta en conclu que l’adolescent avait finalement réussi à percer ses défenses dans la Salle de l’Esprit et du Temps.

Cette année avait été longue et épuisante. Trunks avait gardé ses distances, 85% du temps par la faute de son père, mais les rares fois où Végéta avait effectivement toléré la conversation, Trunks avait sauté sur l’occasion de faire connaissance avec lui. C’était généralement quand Végéta était vraiment épuisé qu’il s’asseyait et écoutait avec dédain le jacassement incessant du gamin. Il avait été définitivement prouvé que Bulma l’avait élevé seule, très bien. Le garçon était implacablement persistant dans sa quête de connaître son père, ce qui ne faisait qu’aggraver le ressenti de Végéta. Il avait déjà du mal à se dire qu’il avait un fils, alors devoir discuter avec sa version adolescente… C’était trop. Les moments où il permettait à Trunks de lui parler finissait toujours de la même manière; Végéta perdait son sang froid et réprimandait Trunks pour quoi que soit (il trouvait toujours une bonne raison) puis lui criait dessus avec colère avant de laisser l’enfant seul. Sa hargne et la volonté de Trunks promettaient une coexistence difficile, tendue, qui les laissais tous deux frustrés.

Il fallut attendre le dernier mois pour que les choses commencent à changer.

Végéta avait atteint un nouveau niveau du Super Saïyen et il avait voulut tester son pouvoir dans un combat. Et personne d’autre que Trunks n’était là. Il se rappelait encore le visage choqué de Trunks quand il le réveilla et lui laissa 10 minutes pour se préparer.

Le combat avait été intense, rapide, une bataille féroce et violente qui avait durée presque toute la journée. Végéta ne retenait pas ses coups, pas plus que Trunks. Chacun déchargeant leur frustration sur l’autre. Ils s’étaient presque entre-tuer ce jour là, ils saignaient abondamment et avaient chacun plusieurs cos cassés. Le Prince avait réussi à ce frayer un chemin jusqu’à son lit, où il avait dormi pendant deux longs jours. Il s’était réveillé en premier et avait immédiatement levé son fils pour un nouveau combat.

Cela devient leur routine, et Trunks ne s’était jamais plaint. Tout au fond, il était déterminé à gagner le respect de son père.

Et il le gagna. Végéta ne pouvait qu’être impressionné par son fils, même si des décennies d’expérience du combat lui permettait de voir les faiblesses dans la technique de Trunks. Le Prince enseignait à son fils comment y remédier de la seule façon qu’il connaissait, en les exploitant vicieusement et en les faisant payer chèrement au garçon. Trunks avait rapidement reçu le message et Végéta avait noté avec approbation que le jeune homme ne répétait jamais deux fois la même erreur. Il avait même réussi à tromper Végéta et celui-ci n’avait pu que le regardé avec étonnement lui adresser un sourire arrogant avant de gronder et de reprendre le combat.

Lentement, comme de vrai Saïyen, ils avaient tissé un lien. Même si Végéta ne l’avait pas réalisé à l’époque.

Ce n’est que lorsque Végéta vit le rayon mortel traverser la poitrine de Trunks qu’il réalisa douloureusement combien il se souciait de son fils. C’était horriblement similaire au massacre brutal de sa mère lorsqu’il n’avait que 4 ans. Seulement, c’était encore pire, même s’il croyait que pire ne pouvait pas exister, jusqu’à la mort de son fils. Toute trace de logique et de réflexion était morte avec Trunks, son instinct l’avait poussé à défoulé sa fureur vengeresse et aveugle sur Cell, qui aurait certainement abouti à sa mort si Sangohan n’était pas intervenu en sa faveur.

La poussière était retombée et cette rage avait maintenant disparut depuis longtemps. La seule chose que Végéta ressentait était la honte d’avoir été ainsi avec son fils. Le garçon avait juste voulu avoir l’approbation de son père, et Végéta avait été trop fier pour lui donner ne serait-ce que ça. Cette chose tellement simple, tellement putain de dérisoire et il ne l’avait pas jugé utile dans son emploi du temps.

Non seulement il avait lamentablement échoué en tant que guerrier, se déshonorant sur le chant de bataille, mais il avait aussi échoué en tant que père.

Un grondement de tonnerre sorti Végéta de ses pensées. Il souleva la tête de son bras, clignant des yeux avec lassitude, se rendant enfin compte qu’il pleuvait. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et observa la foudre fissurée la nuit noire, laissant la pluie ruisseler sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Il était toujours perdu, mais il était sûr d’une chose.

Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, les choses seraient différentes avec son jeune fils. Il refusait d’être un échec comme il l’avait été avec son fils adolescent.

Cela signifiait abandonner ses plans de quitter la Terre. Il ne pouvait pas emmener Trunks avec lui dans l’espace. D’une part le garçon était beaucoup trop jeune, rien de plus qu’un petit ourson. Sans oublier qu’il n’avait nulle part où aller. L’univers était grand, vide et cruel. Si Végéta était capable de survivre et de s’épanouir dans cette cruauté, il ne pouvait pas y entraîner son fils. La version adolescente de Trunks avait assez souffert dans sa sombre chronologie, et Végéta pensait qu’il était temps de mettre fin à la souffrance.

De plus, Bulma était ici, et son fils ne grandirait pas sans sa mère, comme il l’avait fait.

Végéta enfouit à nouveau son visage dans son bras en songeant à la belle héritière de génie. Elle devrait également faire partie de ses plans, aussi dommage soit il, il n’avait aucun moyen de faire parti de la vie de Trunks sans faire parti de la sienne. Ce qui entraîna naturellement cette question: Où était la place de Bulma dans tout ça ?

Il refusait de voir en elle autre chose que la femme qui lui avait donné un fils, mais il ne pouvait pas juste l’éviter. Alors qu’était-elle ?

Sa partenaire ?

Sa camarade ?

Son amie ?

Ridicule. Végéta ne restait pas pour elle, il restait pour Trunks. Elle était simplement dans le décor et il devrait faire avec, comme ses parents. Elle ne serait rien pour lui, sauf une référence occasionnelle vis-à-vis de Trunks.

Il soupira dans son avant-bras, souhaitant que le rayon de Cell ai tué Krillin plutôt que son fils…

Trunks se pencha en arrière, lorgnant Bulma avec méfiance. Elle n’était pas exactement la même que sa mère dans sa chronologie, mais elle était tout aussi putain d’intimidante. Surtout lorsqu’elle brandissait des ciseaux, comme c’était actuellement le cas.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire pour être honnête. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu raconte ? Tu as l’air beaucoup plus vieux ! » Insista Bulma, regardant les cheveux lavandes sur ses épaules d’un œil critique. « Allez, assieds-toi juste, je ferais vite. »

Trunks se força à sourire, «Non vraiment, mes cheveux sont bien- »

« Maintenant assieds-toi et cesse de discuter avec ta mère, Trunks. »

« Bien, bien. » reconnut-il, s’asseyant lentement tandis que Bulma attrapait un mèche de cheveux. Elle préférait son fils avec les cheveux courts, elle était sûr que son homologue aussi.

« Tu es prêts à rentrer à la maison demain » Demanda Bulma en coupant une mèche.

« Oui, les Cyborg ne devrait plus être un problème maintenant, pas après tout l’entraînement que j’ai fais ici. » répondit Trunks, ses yeux explorant par la fenêtre, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander où était son père. Le reste de la journée s’était déroulée sans aucune nouvelle du Prince.

Il avait décidé de passer la nuit ici et de repartir le lendemain matin. Il avait seulement osé descendre prendre un peu d’eau quand il trouva Bulma dans la cuisine à lire une revue scientifique. La seconde d’après, elle lorgnait ses cheveux d’un regard qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Et il savait par expérience qu’il ne fallait pas discuter avec ce regard.

« Oh, j’en suis sûre. Tu vas les battre, pas de panique. » Lui dit Bulma dans un sourire. « Ils n’arriveront même pas à te frapper. »

Trunks sourit, « Merci. »

« De rien. » déclara-t-elle, fredonnant doucement tandis qu’elle ce concentrait sur son travail. Trunks regarda par la fenêtre une fois de plus.

« Il est vraiment tard, » commença-t-il, « tu sais où est mon père ? »

Bulma soupira, « Qui sait. Végéta entre et sort comme il l’entend. De plus, il ne vivait pas vraiment ici les mois précèdent l’arrivée des Cyborg. Il est son propre chef. »

« Oh, je ne savais pas. »

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour lui. Je suis sûre qu’il va bien, peut importe où il se trouve. »

« Je sais, c’est juste que… je souhaite pouvoir lui parler de ce qui c’est passé aujourd’hui. » dit Trunks en rosissant.

« Qu’est-il arrivé ? » demanda Bulma, curieuse.

La fierté sonnait clairement dans la voix du jeune homme quand il raconta, « Il m’a défendu, après que Cell m’ai tué. Yamcha disait qu’il est devenu fou, hors de contrôle. Il a attaqué Cell alors qu’il n’avait aucune chance. Il le savait, et il l’a quand même fait. »

Bulma c’était arrêté de couper, ses yeux bleus écarquillés, en état de choc. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incrédule. Enfin elle retrouva la voix.

« Végéta a attaqué Cell pour te venger ? »

« Oui. »

Elle resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, digérant l’information. Enfin, un lent sourire se glissa sur son visage avant qu’elle ne secoue la tête.

« Et bien, je serais damnée. » s’émerveillait-elle doucement. Il s’avérait que Végéta se souciait de leur fils, après tout, comme elle l’avait toujours soupçonné. Mais en avoir la confirmation, surtout de cette manière, était surprenant. La réaction de Végéta aurait facilement pu lui coûter la vie, et Bulma savait que cet homme était un survivant, pas un sentimentaliste. Il se mettait toujours en premier, devant tout le monde. Mais comme toujours avec Végéta, ses actions en disaient toujours plus que ses mots, et il avait parlé à voix haute et claire aujourd’hui.

Cet homme ne cessera jamais de l’étonner.

Bulma continua lentement de couper les cheveux de son fils, son esprit uniquement focalisé sur le fier Prince Saïyen. Un léger espoir monta en elle: peut être aura-t-il envie de rester sur Terre plus tôt que de partir comme il l’a toujours dit. Après tout, s’il se souci de leur fils du futur, pourquoi ne se soucierai-t-il pas de leur fils du présent ?

Elle ne voulait cependant pas trop espérer. Le connaissant, il pouvait facilement dire que son attachement envers Trunks l’avait presque tué, il pourrait lui attribuer tout les prétextes pour quitte la planète, comme pour y rester.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre et vit la foudre zébré le ciel noir. Elle prit sa décision.

Si Végéta revenait à Capsule Corp, elle allait tout faire pour s’assurer qu’il y reste.

Il était trois heures du matin passé quand Végéta fit route vers Capsule Corp. Le combat contre Cell se fit enfin sentir, son corps était en miettes, il avait mal au crâne et son manque de sommeil lui faisait utiliser toute son énergie pour voler.

Tout ce que Végéta voulait, c’était s’effondrer sur son matelas et dormir pendant au moins une semaine.

Il atterrit maladroitement sur le rebord du balcon de son ancienne chambre. Il ouvrit lentement la fenêtre et entra, il resta un moment figé en sentant un ki envahir la pièce. Il était tellement épuisé qu’il ne c’était pas rendu compte que la pièce était occupé.

Il se maudit intérieurement, comment Diable avait-il put ne pas se rendre compte que quelqu’un dormait dans SON lit ?

Observant l’inconnu, il reconnu des cheveux couleurs lavande. Surpris, l’adolescent se redressa brusquement.

Trunks regarda son père, puis l’horloge, puis à nouveau son père. Suite à leur année d’entraînement, il avait prit l’habitude de réagir au ki de son père, jusqu’à ce que cela devienne instinctif.

« Oh, désolé, père. » dit-il timidement en se levant. « La chambre que j’utilisais autrefois n’était pas disponible, je pensais que celle-ci était une chambre d’ami, je ne savais pas que c’était la tienne… »

Végéta avait le regard fixé sur Trunks. Il n’avait pas entendu un traître mot de ce qu’il lui avait dit. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était que son fils était en vie. Et c’est avec gratitude qu’il encra cette image dans sa mémoire, effaçant celle de sa mort. Ce n’est que lorsque le jeune homme se leva qu’il réalisa ses mots.

« C’est bon. » dit-il d’une voix bourrue, avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. « Tu peux rester. »

« Oh » répondit Trunks, clignant des yeux de surprise. Végéta était appuyé contre la vitre et semblait vraiment en piteux état. « Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, c’est la tienne… »

« Qu’ai-je-dis, mon garçon ? » Menaça durement Végéta. En voyant le visage de son fils se fermer, il se senti un peu honteux. Les vieilles habitues avaient la vie dure. Il soupira brièvement avant d’ajouter, « J’irais ailleurs. »

« D’accord. »

Végéta regardait par la fenêtre, fixant sans la voir la pluie. Trunks le regarda quelques secondes, hésitant à le questionner sur sa réaction pendant le combat avant de décider que ce n’était pas le bon moment. Il baissa les yeux.

« Trunks. »

L’adolescent cligna des yeux avant de les poser sur son père.

Végéta le regarda avant d’éviter son regard, priant pour que sa gorge ne trahisse pas son malaise.

« Tu t’es bien battu. »

Trunks le regarda sans comprendre, était-il entrain de rêver ? Enfin, un grand sourire éclaira son visage écarlate.

« Merci, papa. »

Végéta se tendit à son nouveau titre, plus attachant, plus familier, affectif. Mais il ne tiqua pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Il traversa la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui sans un regard pour son fils.

Épuisé, il s’appuya contre le mur d’en face mais son sixième sens le sortit de sa léthargie. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers sa droite, se concentrant sur l’origine du ki.

Bulma. Végéta haussa un sourcil, curieux, se demandant ce qu’elle faisait encore debout à cette heure.

C’est en entendant les pleurs d’un bébé qu’il eu sa réponse.

« Shhh, tout va bien mon bébé. » chuchota Bulma d’une voix fatigué, posant Trunks sur sa table à langer. « Je sais, tu n’aime pas être sale. Tu es un petit garçon très propre pas vrai ? Oui, bien sûr. » Continuait-elle en changeant sa couche. Elle voulait que son fils reste bébé le plus longtemps possible, mais se serait mentir de prétendre ne pas avoir hâte de ce débarrasser des couches.

Bulma étouffa un bâillement quand elle entendit une voix familière. « Qu’est-ce qui ce passe ? »

Bulma sursauta, ne l’ayant pas entendu venir. Végéta ce tenait juste derrière elle et la première chose qui lui traversa l’esprit était qu’il avait l’air horriblement mal. Il était toujours vêtu de son armure de Saïyen, sauf qu’elle était tachée de sang et de boue, cassée par endroit et détrempée par la pluie. Son œil gauche était gonflé et tout le côté droit de sa mâchoire ressemblait à une ecchymose géante.

« Végéta, tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien, » grogna-t-il. En vérité, il allait tout sauf bien, mais cela n’avait rien de physique. Bulma le regarda un moment, soupçonneuse, avant de se retourner vers son fils.

« Trunks va bien, sa couche est sale et ça l’a réveillé, c’est tout. » expliqua Bulma, ses mains expertes refermant la couche propre.

Elle garda le silence quand Végéta s’approcha derrière elle pour observer le bébé, qui commençait à se calmer.

Végéta se sentait mal à l’aise, il y avait une erreur au tableau, et c’était lui. Il n’était horriblement pas à sa place, avec eux. Ce n’était pas sa nature, et pourtant, il n’avait aucune envie de partir. Il ferma les yeux, se demandant si son cerveau ne subissait pas un quelconque traumatisme après le coup qu’il avait reçu.

« Végéta ? »

La voix douce de Bulma le ramena à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux pour la voir devant lui, Trunks dans les bras. Ses yeux bleus illuminant la pièce ne regardaient que lui. Brièvement, il se demanda comment ses yeux pouvaient toujours sembler émaner autant de lumière.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dormir ? Tu as l’air épuisé. » Murmura-t-elle, l’inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

Il s’apprêtait à rétorquer qu’il allait bien, mais se tu. La journée avait été assez difficile comme ça, il ne voulait en plus ce disputer avec Bulma. Pas ce soir.

« Le gamin dors dans ma chambre. » bougonna-t-il.

« Oh », répondit Bulma, caressant doucement le dos de Trunks « tu peux prendre celle que tu veux. De toute façon, Trunks retourne chez lui demain matin, tu pourras récupérer ta chambre. »

Végéta grogna, bien. Même s’il c’était attaché à la version adolescent de son fils, il y avait trop de version à son goût.

Bulma lui jeta un regard persistant avant de passer devant le berceau. Doucement elle déposa Trunks, le bébé se tourna sur le côté, ferma les yeux et mis un pouce dans sa bouche. Elle mit une couverture sur son petit corps, Végéta se penchant sur l’enfant, près d’elle.

Elle poursuit sans interruption, essayant de ne pas montrer sa surprise et son excitation à l’intérêt soudain du Saïyen pour leur fils. Végéta avait à peine jeté un regard au bébé depuis qu’il l’avait vu pour la première fois. En fait, il avait développé une remarquable capacité à complètement ignorer Trunks comme s’il n’existait pas du tout.

Mais maintenant il était là, debout à côté d’elle à regarder le petit garçon dans son berceau. Bulma glissa un œil sur lui, ses préoccupations revinrent à la manière distante dont Végéta regardait son fils.

« Hey, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » Murmura-t-elle, posant une main sur son bras. Elle grimaça en découvrant que sa peau était gelée d’être resté si longtemps sous la pluie. Comme il ne bronchait pas à son contact, elle commença à frotter doucement son bras dans un geste amical de soutien. Elle ne l’avais jamais vu aussi… désemparé. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Végéta resta silencieux pendant un long moment, ne s’écartant pas à son touché. Il était trop fatigué pour lutter contre elle.

« Tu l’as élevé seule. »

« Quoi ? »

« Dans le futur. Tu as élevé Trunks seule. »

Bulma inclina la tête, observant son profil, essayant de lire entre les lignes de sont visages, entre ses mots.

« Je l’ai élevé seule parce que tu étais mort dans cette chronologie. Je n’avais pas le choix Végéta. » Comme il restait silencieux, elle ajouta « Ca ne veut pas dire que je n’avais pas besoin de toi. Je suis même persuadée du contraire. Par l’enfer, j’ai besoin de toi maintenant. Les choses pourraient être différente dans notre époque tu sais. »

Il hésita. « Je ne… »

… ne sais pas comment être un père…

… pense pas que je puisse réellement le faire…

…veux pas qu’il me déteste…

La mâchoire de Végéta se serra obstinément, sa fierté l’empêchant de formuler à voix haute, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de pensée à son fils du futur. Il avait grandit normalement, était devenu un excellent et fort guerrier, et pourtant Bulma l’avait élevé seule. Elle pouvait dire ce qu’elle voulait, mais Végéta avait vu le résultat, et il en disait long. Elle avait fait un travail remarquable. Elle pourrait sans doute faire la même chose avec leur fils du présent.

« Tu ne quoi, Végéta ? » demanda Bulma, résistant à l’envie de trop creusé, même si son silence la torturai. Elle n’était pas une femme patiente, mais si son expérience lui avait bien apprit quelque chose, c’est que la patience était vitale lorsqu’il s’agissait du Prince.

« Oublie ça. » grommela Végéta, dégageant son bras.

Il jeta un bref coup d’œil à Trunks avant de quitter la pièce, presque tenter d’examiné le vaisseau après tout, lorsque Bulma lui bloqua le chemin et posa sa main sur son plastron. Il s’arrêt immédiatement et, levant les yeux, il tomba dans les siens.

« Ne pars pas, Végéta. » murmura-t-elle, ses yeux implorant le clouant sur place.

Ses yeux se plissèrent à ses paroles. Il savait que le message allait plus loin que seulement sortir de la chambre de Trunks.

« Je vais où je veux, femme, » gronda-t-il dangereusement, « je ne reçois pas d’ordre de toi, ne l’oublie jamais. »

Bulma se mordit la lèvre en voyant cette colère défensive passer dans ses yeux. Le mur avait été remonté à la hâte, ce mur qu’il avait mit en place pendant des années et qui gardait ses émotions bien à l’intérieur. Il voulait re construire se mur et la laisser dehors, mais cette fois elle ne ce laisserait pas faire.

« Trunks m’a dit ce qu’il c’est passé, aujourd’hui. » dit-elle calmement, les yeux de Végéta s’ouvrirent sous le choc. Sa bouche peina à contenir ses mots, un grimace lui tordit les traits. Il l’a regarda avec colère alors qu’elle ajouta « et je pense que ce que tu as fais était très courageux. »

« Femme stupide, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle ! » persifla-t-il, son visage rouge de honte. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que le gamin ai vendu la mèche ! Maintenant elle savait qu’il avait lamentablement échoué à venger son fils. Ce putain de jour humiliant ne prendrait-il jamais fin ?

« Tu regrettes ? »

Végéta cligna des yeux, mesurant ses mots quelques secondes. Enfin, il fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête. La réponse était simple, il regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir été assez fort. Toute sa vie il l’avait passé à devenir plus puissant, plus fort, et pourtant, quand il en a eu le plus besoin, il se retrouvait faible.

Il secoua la tête en silence.

« Il n’y a rien de mal à ce préoccuper de son fils. » lui dit doucement Bulma, essayant de renouer le contact visuel. « Reste avec nous Végéta. Ton fils a besoin de toi. »

Il secoua à nouveau la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Il voulait rester, mais il ne se sentait tellement pas à sa place ici. Il massa doucement ses tempes, essayant de soulager la douleur lancinante de sa tête.

« Je veux vraiment rester… » Admit-il à contre cœur, ne remarquant pas le sourire de Bulma, « mais… »

Son sourire vacilla, « Mais quoi ? »

Le visage du Saïyen se teinta légèrement, ses yeux toujours fermé et ses doigts toujours sur ses tempes. Malgré la proximité de Bulma, elle dut se penchait vers lui pour entendre ses mots.

« J’ai détesté mon père, depuis la première fois que je l’ai vu, et aujourd’hui encore. Il m’a laissé à Freezer, en sachant très bien ce qu’il voulait faire de moi. Il était faible, et lâche. Et il est le seul putain d’exemple que j’ai sur la façon d’élever un enfant… »

Végéta fronça les sourcils en frotta ses yeux, qui le brûlait soudainement, de sa main gantée. Il s’arrêta en sentant le douce main de Bulma se posé sur son bras.

« Trunks ne te déteste pas. » dit Bulma, sa voix pleinement confiante.

« Tu n’en sais rien » souligna-t-il amèrement.

« Je le sais, parce que je ne le laisserais pas faire. »

Végéta se retourna vers elle, son regard trahissant un mélange de confusion et d’étonnement. Instinctivement, il fouilla dans ses yeux bleus la moindre petite trace de mensonge, tout en sachant qu’il n’en trouverait pas.

« Je sais que c’est décourageant, » dit Bulma patiemment, essayant d’apaiser le doute qui ternissait son regard. « Crois-moi, je n’avais strictement aucune idée de ce que je faisais les premiers mois. Par l’Enfer, parfois encore je me dis que je ne suis pas faite pour être mère. Mais nous allons nous entraider, d’accord ? Nous sommes une équipe maintenant. Peut être même finiras-tu par me relayer pour changer les couches. » Plaisanta-t-elle dans un clin d’œil, sachant que sa n’arriverait jamais.

« Tss, absurde. » grommela Végéta, secouant la tête de dégoût.

« Donc… tu restes ? »

Il souleva un sourcil, décelant la détresse et l’espoir dans sa voix, avant de fixer un point derrière elle et d’hocher la tête.

« Merci, Végéta. »

« Peut importe, femme. C’est seulement pour le garçon que je reste, pas pour toi. » Grogna-t-il. « Alors ne te fais pas d’idée. » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

« Viens. Nous allons te trouver une chambre. » Lui dit-elle en le regardant avec inquiétude. « Je vais t’apporter une aspirine et tu pourras dormir. On dirait que tu as traversé l’enfer. »

« Très bien, » se radouci Végéta. Il aurait d’autre occasion de ce battre avec elle une autre nuit, pour le moment dormir semblait être la meilleure option.

En sortant de la chambre du bébé, il devait avouer que Bulma l’avait mis beaucoup plus à l’aise avec tout ça, même s’il restait une pléthore de question qu’il se posait. Notamment s’il pouvait être un père décent, à défaut d’être un bon père. Mais il savait qu’il préférait vivre avec des doutes, plutôt qu’avec des regrets de ne pas avoir essayé.

Il se sentait un peu réconforté de savoir qu’il n’était pas seul dans cette histoire de parentalité. Non seulement Bulma était là, mais cela faisait un moment qu’elle gérait seule le navire. Elle savait quoi faire et cela lui ôtait un peu de pression des épaules.

Elle ne s’était pas moquer de lui ou de quoi que soit, et il ne s’était jamais ouvert à quelqu’un de cette façon, juste avec elle. D’habitude il se renfermait sur lui-même et s’isolait pour ruminer ses pensées en silence. Par l’Enfer, c’Est-ce qu’il avait fait toute la journée.

Mais s’il y avait quelqu’un à qui il pouvait s’ouvrir… il supposait que c’était Bulma. Peut être lui faisait-il plus confiance qu’il ne le pensait.

Et bien, soit c’était ça, soit Cell l’avait frappé un peu plus fort qu’il ne l’avait cru.

Vu la façon dont sa tête le faisait souffrir, la deuxième option pouvait très bien être vrai.

« Très bien, tu peux rester là.» déclara Bulma en allumant une pièce vide. Végéta plissa les eux devant cette lumière trop forte mais ne dit rien quand la jeune femme entra dans la salle de bain pour s’assurer qu’il avait tout ce qu’il lui fallait.

« Oh Végéta, avant que j’oubli ! » cria-t-elle en ouvrant un tiroir de médicament, « Souhaite-tu voir Trunks avant qu’il ne s’en aille demain ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en grognant.

« Trunks retourne dans son époque demain matin. Je te l’ai dit tout à l’heure. » Répéta la jeune femme en fronçant des sourcils.

Elle cligna des yeux en remarquant qu’il avait éteint la lumière. Il s’était effondré sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Elle l’observa alors, mis à pars quelques ecchymoses sur sa mâchoire, il semblait aller bien. Ne sachant pas s’il dormait déjà ou non, elle posa sa main sur son plastron. Elle ne récoltât qu’un faible grognement, avant que le guerrier ne se couvre les yeux.

« Va-t-en, femme. » marmonna-t-il.

Bulma roula des yeux, « Végéta, je sais par quoi tu es passé, mais prends ce cachet. Tu te sentiras mieux. »

« Ne pas entendre ton ennuyante voix m’aiderais déjà à aller beaucoup mieux. » répliqua-t-il.

« Grrr, tête de mule. » murmura Bulma, exaspérée. Elle posa le cachet sur la table de chevet. « Alors, c’est oui ou non pour Trunks ? »

Végéta grogna, « Réveille-moi avant le départ du gamin. »

« Bien, » souria-t-elle, «Bonne nuit, Végéta. »

Elle coula un dernier regard sur lui avant de quitter la pièce en silence.

Ni l’heure tardive, ni l’irritation exaspérante de Végéta ne pourrait la départir de son sourire. Non seulement la Terre était sauvée, mais en plus Végéta était revenu en un seul morceau - et il restait. Certes, il ne lui rendait pas son amour, mais elle était amplement satisfaite de savoir que Trunks ne grandirait pas sans son père. Elle s’était préparée à élever son fils seule, mais était heureuse de ne pas avoir à le faire.

Et, évidement, elle avait ses propres raisons égoïstes de vouloir que Végéta reste dans les parages. Ses sentiments pour lui n’avait pas disparut et parfois, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir l’excitation monter à vivre sous le même toit.


	2. Le coup de l'anniversaire

Malheureusement, le changement n’a pas eu lieu en une nuit.

Bulma devait se rappeler de façon quotidienne d’avoir de la patience avec lui, mais c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Elle avait supposée que Végéta allait activement rechercher toute les occasions pour être proche de Trunks, mais elle s’était bien trompée.

Après que leur fils du futur soit reparti, Végéta s’était retiré sur lui-même. Il ne les avait pas rejoins pour le dîner, préférant manger à l’étage où il pourrait avoir la paix. Les rares occasions où elle tombait sur lui, il ne lui jetait à peine un coup d’œil avant de faire continuer son chemin sans un mot. Et cela faisait très peu de différence que Trunks soit avec elle ou non.

Et Bulma n’était que plus angoissée en constatant qu’il n’avait pas mis un seul pied dans la salle de gravité depuis le Cell Game. Parfois elle le surprenait à fixer la salle de gravité, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces le voir s’entraîner à nouveau, ou le voir faire quoique ce soit. Mais non, il regagnait chaque fois sa chambre, ou bien s’envolait Dieu ne sait où. Elle détestait le voir partir comme ça; elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire qu’il ne reviendrait jamais.

Quatre semaines s’étaient écouler sans qu’aucuns changement n’ai eu lieu, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, une journée spéciale pointe à l’horizon: le premier anniversaire de Trunks. Bulma et sa mère avaient organisé une grande fête. Elles avaient régler tous les détails, Bulma n’avait plus qu’une chose à faire: s’assurer que le père de son fils serait présent.

Végéta était couché sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il regardait le plafond. Il pensait que cette position était beaucoup trop détendue, mais la seule chose qu’il avait faite sur cette planète était s’entraîner. Mais maintenant cela était exclu.

A bien des égards, Végéta était un homme simple d’esprit. Une fois qu’il s’était fixé un objectif, il faisait tout pour y parvenir. Et, jusqu’à présent, il avait toujours eu quelque chose à atteindre: sa vengeance contre Freezer, l’immortalité grâce aux Dragon Balls, atteindre le stade de Super Saïyen, sa vengeance contre Kakarotto, et enfin, le but ultime de sa vie: reconquérir son destin et devenir Roi de l’univers. Il avait toujours été tout blanc ou tout noir. Il atteignait toujours son objectif, quitte à y laisser sa vie. Il n’y avait jamais eu rien d’autre qui valait de son temps.

Mais maintenant, il n’avait plus rien à faire. Sa vie était vide. Il n’avait personne à vaincre, aucuns objectifs à atteindre, rien à espérer. C’était un homme sans boussole pour le guider à travers cette vie sur Terre, Terre qu’il aurait du détruire. Et pour couronner le tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire ce pour quoi il était resté: être proche de son fils. Le garçon était encore très petit, et Végéta ne savait absolument rien sur les bébés. Alors il restait à l’écart, laissant la femme s’occuper de leur fils pendant qu’il essayer de comprendre ce qu’il devait faire.

Il sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit frapper doucement à la porte. Il n’eu pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui c’était.

« Végéta, tu es réveillé ? »

Il répondit « Non. » Bulma leva les yeux au ciel en ouvrant la porte. Végéta soupira « Que veux-tu, femme ? »

Bulma referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s’appuya sur le mur et l’observa. Il était couché sur le lit, vêtu d’un unique short en latex. Elle se mordit la lèvre, priant pour qu’il ne sache pas lire dans les esprits. Ses yeux semblaient dans le vague, et elle n’aima pas cela. Elle n’aima pas cela du tout.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle enfin. « Je ne t’es pas vraiment vu- »

« Si c’Est-ce que tu es venue demander, et bien pars. » L’interrompit-t-il avec un grognement. Il n’était pas d’humeur.

« Et bien en fait, je voulais te dire que nous faisons une fête demain, pour Trunks. » lui dit-elle en l’observant attentivement, « et je voudrais vraiment que tu viennes. »

« Je ne fais pas de fêtes. » dit-il d’un air dégoûté.

Bulma roula des yeux, « Oui, je sais M. Associable. Cependant, c’est le premier anniversaire de Trunks dimanche, et il a le droit d’avoir une fête. »

Végéta tourna la tête vers elle en fronçant des sourcils, « C’est son quoi ? »

« Son anniversaire. Cela fera exactement un an qu’il est né dimanche. » Lui expliqua patiemment Bulma.

« Et vous faites une fête pour ça ? » demanda-t-il narquoisement. « Le gosse ne sait même pas que c’est son anniversaire, il n’en a rien à faire. »

« Et ? Ce sera quand même drôle » dit-elle en souriant avec enthousiasme. « Tous nos employés viendrons avec leurs enfants et il y aura un clown, des jeux- »

« Au diable cette merde, je ne viendrais pas. »

Il se tourna pour contempler le plafond à nouveau tandis que Bulma perdait son sourire. Sa patience avait atteint sa limite, elle marcha jusqu’au lit et se pencha sur le Saïyen, son visage presque sur le sien. Végéta garda un air neutre mais dégluti légèrement devant le regard de cette femme. Elle le dominait de toute sa hauteur et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Maintenant tu vas m’écouter, trou du cul. C’est le premier anniversaire de Trunks et tout ce que je te demande c’est de bouger tes fesses 5 minutes et de t’empiffrer de gâteau. Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu de faire mais tu seras là pour l’anniversaire de ton fils ! Tu m’as compris ? »

Abasourdi, Végéta ne pu que cligner des yeux avec étonnement. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle ne lui avait plus parlé comme ça, plus parlé du tout d’ailleurs. Il avait presque oublié qu’elle n’avait pas peur de lui et lui disait exactement tout ce qu’elle pensait.

« Alors ? Tu as compris ? » Exigea-t-elle en brisant le silence. Végéta plissa les yeux dangereusement et lui envoya son regard qui suffisait à terrorisé le guerrier le plus endurci. Au plus profond d’elle-même, Bulma fut soulager de voir ce regard, cela signifiait qu’il sortait de sa léthargie.

Il grinça des dents avant siffler « Femme, je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie que tu peux commander à chacun de tes caprices- »

Bulma plaqua une main sur son torse nu, ses muscles réagirent immédiatement à ce contact et il oublia brièvement ce qu’il était en train de dire.

« Tu seras là, sinon… »

Végéta souleva un sourcil, amusé.

« Sinon, quoi ? Tu vas me faire mourir d’ennui ? »

« Oh, ne t’inquiète pas, je vais bien trouver quelque chose. » lança-t-elle en ôtant sa main. Il se détendit tout de suite, même si cela ne dura pas longtemps quand il vit le regard que lançaient ses yeux bleus qu’il connaissait si bien. Ce genre de regard qui signifie une très mauvaise chose pour lui. La femme se redressa et mis ses main sur ses hanches.

« Bien, la fête commence à 15 heures demain et durera environ deux heures. Je vous verrai là-bas, votre Altesse. »

Végéta ricana, son regard intense la suivit jusqu’à ce qu’elle quitte la pièce. Il gronda et ferma la porte à clés pour faire bonne mesure.

Quel culot, entrer dans ses quartiers personnel et exiger des choses ridicules de sa part. Par l’enfer, pourquoi faire une célébration pour un enfant aussi jeune ? Il aurait comprit si le gamin était plus âgé, mais de son point de vue, Trunks n’était qu’un ourson qui aurait très bien pu naître la veille. Il ne savait même pas encore marcher !

Il dévisagea le mur avec colère, le sommeil fut lent à venir, mais juste avant de s’endormir, il décida qu’il n’irait pas à cette fête absurde.

La détermination s’effrita quand, le lendemain, il sentit l’odeur des gâteaux au fur. Elle imprégnait l’air tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers la cuisine en salivant. Il observa le grand four des Brief où quatre gâteaux cuisaient en même temps. Il leva les yeux pour vérifier la minuterie et sortir avant de croisé la cuisinière. Mon dieu, ces gâteaux sentait terriblement bon.

Peut être irait-il à cette stupide fête quelques minutes, le temps de prendre une part ou deux…

Tout à coup, son ouï développée entendit Bulma s’approcher avec Trunks. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant la cafetière qui chauffait encore. Brièvement il envisagea de partir, puis il se dit que c’était à eux de partir et qu’il pouvait supporter leur présence quelques minutes.

« Tu es content mon bébé ? » demanda Bulma avec un sourire. Le petit garçon leva les yeux sur elle. « C’est ton anniversaire aujourd’hui ! Tu as grandit tellement vite. »

« Mama. » l’interrompit son fils en montrant du doigt le réfrigérateur.

Bulma se mit à rire « Oui, je vais te faire ton biberon. Tellement impatient, exactement comme ton père. » Trunks parut satisfait de la réponse car il cala sa tête contre l’épaule de sa mère et suça son pouce.

Elle cligna des yeux de surprise en constatant que Végéta se trouvait là, appuyé contre le comptoir, les bras croisés sur son torse et un air agacé sur le visage. Il ne tourna même pas la tête à leur entrée, préférant rester tourner vers la fenêtre.

« Bonjour Végéta. » dit gaiement Bulma, heureux qu’il ne parte pas sur le champ. Le prince resta silencieux, l’ignorant totalement. Trunks jeta un coup d’œil à son père, curieux. Sentant les yeux de son fils sur lui, Végéta regarda le petit garçon, leva un sourcil, curieux lui aussi. Trunks cacha immédiatement son visage dans le pull de sa mère. Végéta se renfrogna et tourna à nouveau la tête, ses bras se resserrant rageusement.

« Dis donc Trunks, tu n’as pas à faire ton timide avec papa, hum ? » dit sa mère en le mettant dans sa chaise haute. Elle jeta un coup d’œil au Saïyen et remarqua comme il était tendu. « Il n’est pas encore habitué à toi Végéta, il sera vite à l’aise, ne t’inquiète pas. »

Végéta se moqua, « Qui a dis que je m’inquiétais ? » Puis il leur tourna le dos, il ne voulait pas qu’elle voit son embarras sur le fait qu’elle avait pratiquement lue dans ses pensées.

« Mama » dit fermement Trunks, attirant l’attention de sa mère sur lui. Il pointa un doigt sur le frigo.

« S’il te plait. » lui dit-elle fermement.

« To piaiiit » répéta-t-il en lui faisant ce sourire dont il savait que sa mère ne pouvait résister. Bulma soupira et ouvrit le frigo, elle tiqua à la vu du Prince.  
« Depuis quand tu bois du café ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise tandis qu’il se versait une tasse. Elle ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus: qu’il fasse un geste aussi ordinairement humain ou le fait qu’il le fasse lui-même au lieu d’exiger que quelqu’un le fasse à sa place.

Végéta fronça les sourcils « Ton père a mis un de ces engins dans la salle de gravité quand j’ai quitté la Terre pour m’entraîner. Je me suis habitué. »

« Oh, je vois. » dit-elle en le regardant pensivement. Elle sortie un biberon du frigo. « Donc, as-tu mis au point un plan d’évasion pour échapper à cet après-midi ? » lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement en tendant son biberon à Trunks qui le pris et bu goulûment.

« Hn. » grogna Végéta en reposant la cafetière. Il prit sa tasse et se retourna vers Bulma. Il s’appuya contre le comptoir et prit une gorgée de son café noir et chaud. Il regarda les gâteaux et bus une autre gorgée. « Je pense toujours que cette célébration est absurde. »

« Oh allez, ce sera amusant ! Tous les enfants seront comme des petits fous ! » Répliqua Bulma en prenant un siège à côté de son fils. « Et il y aura beaucoup, beaucoup de nourriture et d’alcool. Assez pour te rassasier, même. »

« Peu importe. » grommela-t-il en posant son café sur la table. Il fit mine de partir avant de s’arrêter brusquement, les yeux fixer sur la chemise de Trunks. Il resta comme ça un moment, avant de poser un regard furieux sur Bulma. « Femme, qu’est-ce que porte le garçon ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Bulma sur la défensive, regardant à son tour la chemise du bébé sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Si tu pense que je suis beau, tu devrais voir mon père ».

« C’est indécent. Enlève-le ! » Ordonna Végéta.

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n’est pas indécent, c’est adorable. » Le corrigea-t-elle. Elle regarda un moment le Saïyen qui se tendit immédiatement quand il vit une lueur familière traversée ses yeux grands yeux bleus. Après un examen approfondi elle releva la tête « D’ailleurs, ce n’est pas comme si c’était un mensonge tu sais. »

Le visage de Végéta devint rouge tandis qu’il la regardait, mais avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, Mme Brief entra dans la pièce, et comme si c’était le signal, le four sonna.

« Bonjours mes chéris ! Aujourd’hui sera une merveilleuse journée ! » Pépia-t-elle avec enthousiasme, s’arrêtant en cours de route pour embrasser Trunks sur le sommet de sa tête. Végéta se retourna pour se réfugier dans sa chambre lorsque Bulma lui cria:

« Nous nous verrons cet après-midi, n’est-ce pas Végéta ? »

Il s’arrêta un instant à l’entrée de la cuisine, le dos tourné. Mme Brief choisis ce moment précis pour ouvrir la porte du four, inondant la cuisine d’un délicieux arôme qui fit gronder le ventre de Végéta. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de décider qu’il ferait peut être une BRÈVE apparition. Juste assez longtemps pour ne plus avoir la femme sur le dos et mettre la main sur un gâteau.

« Hn » grogna-t-il finalement avant de partir.

« Oh, c’est merveilleux ! Végéta se joindra à nous pour la fête de Trunks ! » Applaudit Mme Brief avant de sortir un gâteau du four. « Tu vois ma chérie ? Je t’avais dit que nous pouvions les faire justes avant la fête ! Et toi qui voulais que je commence absolument ce matin ! » Rit-elle en posant le gâteau sur la cuisinière. « Comme tu es bête parfois ! »

« Oui, comme je suis bête. » murmura Bulma, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, les yeux fixer sur la direction qu’avait prise le Prince. Elle regarda son petit garçon et se pencha vers lui, attirant son attention. « Ta mère est un génie Trunks. » chuchota-t-elle avant de l’embrasser sur le front. Elle se leva et jeta un coup d’œil à sa mère, « Je vais commencer à tout préparer, tu peux t’occuper de Trunks ? »

« Bien sur ma chérie, j’ai toujours le temps pour mon petit fils préféré ! »

« Tu veux dire ton seul petit fils. »

« C’est bien pour ça qu’il est mon préféré ! Sauf si tu veux m’en donner un autre, ce serait… »

Elle fut interrompu par l’éclat de rire de sa fille, « Ne compte pas trop là-dessus ! »

C’était l’Enfer. Comment était-il mort et où, il n’en était pas tout à fait sûr. Mais il n’y avait pas d’autre explication à ce qu’il voyait. Il était mort, et retourné en Enfer - et c’était bien pire que la première fois.

L’Œil droit de Végéta tiqua quand il arpenta la cours avec dédain. Il y avait des humains partout, pratiquement tout le personnel de Capsule Corp., avec un tas d’autres clients et partenaires d’affaires que Bulma avait invité. Et ils avaient tous des enfants. Les marmots couraient en tous sens, certains hurlaient, des larmes pleins les yeux tandis que leurs mères essayaient de les apaiser. Végéta tressaillit quand un ballon explosa près de sa tête, instinctivement une boule de ki apparut dans sa main. Il foudroya du regard en grognant le petit garçon de deux ans qui tenait la pauvre ficelle du ballon. Le garçon était tellement abasourdi que son jouet est explosé que quand il croisa le regard du Saïyen il fondit en larme.

Le Prince partit immédiatement en voyant une femme se précipité vers lui. Il avait déjà vu la réaction de Bulma au sujet de Trunks, il était hors de question qu’il est affaire avec une mère autre que celle de son fils. Il se mit à sa recherche. Il était tellement concentré qu’il ne fit pas attention et une voiture télécommander lui rentra de plein fouet dans la cheville. Végéta maudit la petite fille qui détenait la manette et de colère, écrasa de sa botte le jouet. Il se moquait bien de cette gamine qui chialait à ses pieds. Mais cette fois, il ne pus échapper à la mère qui lui asséna un regard furieux.

« Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Vous avez cassez un des cadeaux d’anniversaire de Trunks ! » Lui cria-t-elle.

« Alors pourquoi votre putain gosse jouait-elle avec un cadeau de mon fils ? » lui répliqua-t-il. Plusieurs parents se retournèrent, choqués de sa vulgarité en couvrant de leurs mains les oreilles de leurs enfants. Végéta serra son poing, son ki montant en flèche avec sa rage. « Maintenant foutez le camp de mon chemin avant que je ne vous expédie en enfer. »

« Végéta ! » Cria Bulma en marchant droit sur lui, elle s’excusa auprès de la femme: « Pardon Laurie, il ne voulait pas effrayer votre fille, c’était un accident. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la voiture de Trunks, ce n’est rien. »

Végéta grogna en déplaçant son regard sur Bulma et ricana, « Par l’Enfer ce n’était pas un accident. »

Bulma le saisit par la main et le tira rudement loin de la foule. Sous la surprise il la laissa l’emmener loin de cette femme avant de retirer son bras. Bulma jeta un coup d’œil autour d’eux avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu dois garder ton sang froid mon pote. » lui dit-elle sévèrement. « Je ne veux pas que quoique que se soit gâche la fête de mon fils ! »

Le Guerrier agité une main vers la gamine et cracha « Cette sale gosse m’a percuté avec- »

« Ce sont des enfants Végéta. Ils font parfois des choses comme ça. »

« Ils sont grotesque, créatures désagréables et stupides. » gronda-t-il.

« C’Est-ce que tu pense de Trunks ? » demanda Bulma, plissant les yeux.

« Bien sûr que non, idiote. Mon sang coule dans ses veines. Il est de loin supérieur à cette race. » Railla Végéta avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse. C’était une réponse arrogante et suffisante, mais l’entendre parler positivement de leur fils était assez pour améliorer l’humeur de Bulma. Elle le regarda quelques instants pensivement. Il était là, et ce n’était pas elle qui allait le pousser à partir.

« Allez, viens» lui dit-elle finalement avec un petit sourire. Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil, soupçonneux. « On va te trouver quelque chose à manger. Tu dois avoir faim. »

Il hésita une seconde. En effet, il n’avait pas mangé de la journée. « Bien. Peu importe. »

Le sourire de Bulma s’élargit, éclatant et brillant, et Végéta sentit sa colère se dissiper dans sa poitrine. Quand elle se retourna et s’éloigna, il ne put s’empêcher de la suivre. Il ne pouvait pas non plus détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette, dans sa robe d’été verte. Elle n’avait pas beaucoup changé après la naissance de Trunks, à sa plus grande joie.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, s’obstinant à se rappeler que cette époque était révolue. Morte et enterrée. Du passé. Il n’avait aucun intérêt à recommencer quoique se soit avec cette femme.

« Assieds-toi, je te ramène une assiette. » Lui dit Bulma en désignant une chaise libre. Malheureusement, Trunks était devant cette chaise, l’utilisant comme support pour se lever. Le Saïyen le regarda quelques secondes d’un air menaçant avant de se tourner vers Bulma.

« Le garçon est là, déplace-le. »

Bulma regarda son fils avant de se tourner vers Végéta. Elle souleva un sourcil et répondit, « Déplace-le toi-même. » Avant de se détourner vers le buffet. Végéta fixa son fils avant de se pencher vers lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration alors que Bulma les surveillait du coin de l’œil.

Trunks avait joué avec les autres enfants tout l’après-midi, mais l’odeur de la délicieuse cuisine de sa grand-mère l’attirait. Il affichait un air déterminé, son biberon à la main, se concentrant pour atteindre la table.

« Pousse toi garçon, tu es dans mon chemin. » lui dit une voix rude.

Trunks fut surprit, il lâcha presque sa bouteille. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il resta bouche bée. Le Prince fronça les sourcils avant de faire signe au bébé de bouger. Il ne le fit pas. Végéta grogna d’impatience et se pencha, saisissant Trunks par le dos de son T-shirt, il le souleva de quelques centimètres et le lâcha. Trunks atterrit sur sa couche dans l’herbe, clignant des yeux. Personne ne l’avait jamais manipulé de cette manière. Il regarda son père, les yeux pleins de larmes et la lèvre tremblante. Ce regard marchait toujours sur sa mère et ses grands-parents.

Cependant, Végéta n’était ni sa mère, ni ses grands-parents. Le Prince renifla de dégoût à la vue des larmes de son fils et détourna les yeux, regardant Bulma lui préparé son assiette en riant avec un collègue. Trunks resta les yeux écarquillés, complètement abasourdi que ses larmes de crocodiles n’aient pas marché. Il était plus que gâter et absolument pas habituer à être ignoré. Avec une grimace, le petit garçon jeta son biberon sur le côté puis se redressa lentement sur ses pieds. Il vacilla un peu, mais ne tomba pas. Il avait marché pour la première fois il y a quelques jours mais avait rapidement pris le coup.

Végéta regarda brièvement son fils se dandiner vers lui puis se tourna vers Bulma, attendant impatiemment sa nourriture. Le Prince fut doublement surpris de constater que le petit garçon se tenait maintenant droit devant lui, agrippant son jean de ses petits points et le regardant d’un air renfrogné.

« Et voilà. » dit Bulma en déposant son assiette devant Végéta. Le Prince la prit en lui jetant un regard furieux.

« Femme, pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas informé que le garçon pouvait marcher ? »

« Et bien, déjà parce que tu ne me l’as pas demandé, et ensuite parce que je n’ai pas trouvé le temps, tu es toujours occupés. »

« Hn. » grogna Végéta en regardant son fils avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il nota au passage que Bulma avait changé sa chemise. Trunks portait maintenant un T-shirt blanc qui disait « Birthday Boy ! ». C’était beaucoup mieux, décida Végéta. Reprenant sa fourchette, le Prince baissa les yeux sur son assiette et dit « Bien, ce n’est pas trop tôt, il a enfin apprit quelque chose tout seul. Maintenant où diable sont les gâteaux que ta mère à préparée ? »

« Nous les couperons plus tard. » dit Bulma avant de baisser les yeux sur son fils qui lorgnait l’assiette de Végéta. Elle regarda se dernier avec un sourire taquin, « On dirait que quelqu’un partagerait bien ton assiette. »

Végéta regarda Trunks qui s’agrippait toujours à son jean. Il grogna « Nourris-le. Tu es sa mère, c’est ton travail. »

« Je dois saluer des invités » répliqua-t-elle, des étincelles dans les yeux.

« Femme. » gronda-t-il en avertissement, ne voulant pas qu’elle le laisse seul avec Trunks. Mais elle était déjà partie, un sourire béat sur le visage. Végéta resta bouche-bée, ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de sa passer. Elle venait de partir, de le laisser planter là avec le gamin. Était-elle folle ? Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez elle ?

Il regarda son fils avec un air grave. « Ta mère est la femme la plus exaspérante de cette misérable planète. »

« Non. » dit Trunks fermement.

Végéta haussa un sourcil, « Non ? »

« Mama génie. »

« Peu importe gamin. » siffla le Prince de frustration. Cette femme démoniaque avait endoctriné son fils.

Trunks pointa un doigt impatient sur l’assiette de son père. « Miam ? »

« Non, c’est mon assiette. »

« To piaiiit ? »

« Laisse tomber gamin. »

« To piaiiiiiit ? »

L’Œil de Végéta se crispa. Il ramassa une cuisse de poulet et la tendit à Trunks. « Tiens, part maintenant. »

Trunks sourit et pris la cuisse de poulet, il se laissa ensuite tomber sur l’herbe et la mangea goulument, s’étalant de la sauce partout sur son visage et ses mains, ainsi que son T-shirt. Végéta le regarda avec dégoût avant de secouer la tête en soupirant. Il baissa les yeux vers son assiette et se mit à manger, pensant que cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Végéta » le salua une voix neutre.

Végéta s’arrêta, et bien, il pensait mal. Maintenant, c’était pire. Il fusilla du regard l’homme qui venait d’arriver.

« Bulma a mentionné qu’il y aurait des Clowns. » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Peu importe » lâcha Yamcha, une boîte calée sous le bras. « Je ne suis pas là pour toi. Je suis là pour Trunks.

« Comme c’est noble. » ricana Végéta quand Bulma vint vers eux.

« Oh tu es venus ! » dit-elle à Yamcha en souriant. Végéta prit une profonde inspiration, le dégout, et autre chose, rampant à travers sa poitrine en suivant l’échange de la femme avec l’idiot.

« Oui, je ne voulais pas manquer l’anniversaire de Trunks. » déclara Yamcha avec un sourire. « J’ai apporté un cadeau. »

« Merci Yamcha, Nous verrons si tu es l’un des heureux gagnants. Trunks ne garde que quelques jouets, le reste part à une œuvre de charité, sa chambre est pleine à craquer. » Lui expliqua Bulma avant de pointé une montagne de cadeaux, « tiens, tu peux le poser là bas. »

« Bien sûr. » déclara Yamcha avant de se pencher vers Trunks en souriant « Hey, salut petit gars. Comment vas-tu ? Tu deviens grand hein ? Déjà un an, wow ! »

Végéta garda les yeux baissés, plantant sa fourchette un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Sa patience était à bout.

« Hé les gars ! » la voix de Krillin résonna quand il entra avec C18.

C’en était trop.

« Sa suffit, femme, j’ai fait mon apparition. Je m’en vais. »

« Végéta » commença-t-elle, mais il s’éloignait déjà.

Yamcha ricana, regardant le Saïyen s’éloigné. « Bien sûr, il ne peut pas rester pour l’anniversaire de son fils. Seul un vrai père le ferait. »

« Yamcha ! » Cria Bulma, ses yeux bleus s’enflammant de colère.

Végéta avait entendu ses paroles et fit immédiatement demi tour. La tension se trahissait dans les épaules du guerrier. Il adressa un regard froid à l’homme à la cicatrice.

« Qu’as-tu dis, mauviette ? » demanda Végéta, d’une voix dangereusement calme.

Bulma s’interposa entre eux, ne voulant pas de bagarre à la fête de son fils. Elle regarda ostensiblement Yamcha, il recula un peu à son regard. « Si tu es là uniquement pour contrarier Végéta, alors tu peux retourner d’où tu viens, compris ? » elle se tourna ensuite vers le père de son fils, « Et toi, tu peux partir si tu le souhaite, mais si tu reste, alors tu devras te comporter convenablement et ne pas chercher la bagarre avec tout le monde, c’est clair ? »

La tension dans l’air était palpable, Bulma et Végéta se regardaient sans que l’un ne baisse les yeux, inconscient des autres autour d’eux. Enfin, un muscle tressaillit dans la mâchoire du Saïyen et il se retourna sans un mot. La jeune femme le regarda partir en soupirant puis porta son attention sur Krillin et C18.

« Hey, merci d’être venue. » dit-elle poliment, mais un peu méfiante vis-à-vis de C18. La blonde la regarda avec des yeux froids.

« Bien sûr, nous ne l’aurions pas manqué. » souria Krillin avant de s’adresser à Trunks. « Wow, quelqu’un avait faim on dirait ! » dit-il en voyant la sauce sur le petit garçon. Bulma sourit et secoua la tête. Elle le souleva et jeta la cuisse de poulet.

« Excusez-moi, je vais allez nettoyer ce petit garçon, je reviens. » leur dit-elle avant de marcher vers la maison.

« Alors, » commença Krillin, « qu’avons-nous manqué ? »

Yamcha grogna en roulant des yeux. « Végéta est un trou du cul, comme d’habitude. Il ne peut même pas faire une chose aussi simple que de rester pour l’anniversaire de son fils. L’idiot. »

Krillin rit, « Et bien, tu connais Végéta. »

« Aucun de vous, imbéciles, ne me connais, le moine. » gronda dangereusement le Prince derrière eux. Ils le regardèrent en état de choc, sauf C18 qui n’avait pas l’air surprise.

Végéta avait disparut puis jeté son assiette avant de décider qu’il ne partirait pas, après tout. Les paroles de Yamcha lui avaient donnés toutes les armes dont il avait besoin pour rester. Il était un homme orgueilleux et n’allait pas laisser cet abruti le juger comme père. Bien sûr, il n’était pas le père de l’année et ne le serais probablement jamais. Mais si c’était si putain d’important qu’il reste, alors il resterait. De plus, il avait trouvé une glacière pleine de bière qu’il portait maintenant sous le bras.

Il se rassit à sa place initiale et ouvrit une bouteille avec ses dents avant de cracher la capsule vers Yamcha avant de la vider d’une traite. Krillin attrapa le bras de Yamcha avant qu’il ne commette une bêtise et secoua la tête.

« Allez Yamcha, allons déposer nos cadeaux pour Trunks avec le reste. » déclara Krillin avec son flegme habituel. Yamcha regarda Végéta avant de le suivre à contrecœur.

Végéta en était déjà à sa quatrième bière quand Bulma revint avec Trunks. Elle leva les yeux vers Végéta, jambes croisés sur la glacière, l’air détendu. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise.

« Hey, tu es resté. »

Végéta la regarda, « Les gâteaux avaient l’air bon. » dit-il en haussant les épaules, indifférent.

« Si tu le dis, » dit Bulma, incrédule, souriant un peu avant d’observer les bouteilles vides. « Vas-y doucement avec la boisson ok ? »

Il se moqua, « Femme, ta planète n’est pas la seule à faire ce genre de boisson. »

Bulma roula des yeux, avant d’adressa un signe à quelqu’un derrière lui. « Sangohan et Chichi sont là ».

« Terrifiant. » dit sèchement Végéta, regardant les deux intrus approcher. Il termina rapidement sa bière avant d’en prendre une autre.

« Hey Végéta ! » déclara Sangohan en souriant au guerrier.

Celui grogna pour toute réponse.

« Chichi à une bonne nouvelle, n’est-ce pas Chichi ? » Souria Bulma.

La femme de son pire ennemi souria largement avant d’ouvrir la bouche, « je suis enceinte de trois mois ! » annonça-t-elle fièrement.

« C’est génial, n’est-ce pas Végéta ? »

Végéta regarda fixement Chichi avant de baisser les yeux vers son ventre. Oui en effet, il pouvait sentir le ki de l’enfant, masculin et déjà puissant. Il n’y avait aucun doute. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Sangohan qui s’était déjà installé près de Mme Brief. Le guerrier l’observa avec soin, le gamin était déjà plus fort que lui et il avait à peine atteint l’adolescence. Il n’avait pas échappé à Végéta que le mélange de sang humain et de sang Saïyen faisait de féroce guerrier. Il avait pu le voir grâce à l’incroyable potentiel de Trunks, tant la version enfant que l’adolescent du futur. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose au sujet de Sangohan, mais ce qui était sûr, c’est qu’il ferait tout pour que son fils soit plus puissant que le deuxième rejeton de cet idiot de Kakarotto.

Enfin il grogna, « Hn. Pour être tout à fait honnête je suis surpris que cet idiot sache même où mettre son- »

« Végéta » siffla Bulma devant le visage rouge de Chichi.

« Bah, peut importe. » renifla-t-il.

« Désolé Chichi, » s’excusa Bulma avant de diriger son amie vers le buffet et loin du Saïyen.

Krillin passa près de Végéta quand il l’arrêta.

« Hey, le moine ! Viens ici. » Ordonna Végéta. Krillin hésita un instant, le Saïyen grogna « Tu ferais mieux de venir maintenant avant que je termine ce qui t’es arrivé sur Namek. »

« D’accord, d’accord, je viens. » Céda Krillin, en se dirigeant vers Végéta. Le Prince en était maintenant à sa huitième bière. « Qu’y à-t-il Végéta ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu amené le grille-pain ? »

Krillin cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Le grille-pain blond. »

Krillin se mit à rougir, gêné. « Tu veux dire C18 ? »

« Oui, pourquoi est-elle à l’anniversaire de mon fils ? »

« Nous avions un rencard. »

Végéta souleva un sourcil. « Qu’est-ce qu’un rencard ? »

Krillin fut pris au dépourvu par cette question, avant de se rappeler qu’en effet, Végéta n’était pas originaire de cette planète. Il était tellement habitué à la présence du Saïyen maintenant. Sans compter que Végéta était habillé comme un terrien. Krillin jeta un œil à Bulma qui bavardait avec Chichi sur sa grossesse. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur le mystère de la naissance de Trunks, mais avec la question de Végéta, il en déduit que sa n’a pas du se passer que sa le devrait.

« Et bien, c’est lorsque tu sors avec une fille que tu apprécies vraiment et que tu veux apprendre à mieux la connaître. Ensuite, si vous avez assez de chose en commun et qu’elle est d’accord, vous sortez ensemble. Vous êtes un couple quoi. »

« Donc, en gros, tu veux te la faire. » Krillin cligna des yeux, son visage rougit encore plus. Il bredouilla quelques mots mais la vulgarité de Végéta n’était pas quelque chose d’habituel. Le Prince ricana. « Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui demander et éviter ce rencard ? »

« Végéta, je l’aime bien. Ce n’est pas juste une question de, et bien, tu sais… » Krillin se déplaça, mal à l’aise de parler de sexe avec Végéta.

« Oh, sois un homme, le moine ! » Cria Végéta, surprenant Krillin. Le Prince fit un signe vers le composé, « Il y a pleins de chambres vides ici. »

« Hé les garçons, qu’est-ce qui se passe dans les chambres ? » les coupa Bulma en regardant Végéta.

« Le Moine veut baiser le grille-pain. »

« Euh, je crois que je vais aller voir les enfants maintenant. » Déclara Krillin, ricanant nerveusement, son visage rouge de honte. Il regarda autour de lui pour s’assurer que C18 n’était pas là avant de se précipiter à sa recherche. Il devait s’assurer qu’elle n’approcherait pas de trop près le Saïyen ou il serait complètement mortifié.

Bulma se dirigea calmement vers Végéta, posant une main sur son épaule. Il la regarda sans broncher au contact.

« Donne-moi ça. »dit-elle en désignant la bouteille.

Le Prince ricana, « trouve-t-en une. »

Oh oui, elle pouvait l’entendre dans sa voix maintenant. Stratégiquement, elle passa sa main de son épaule à son cou dans un mouvement apaisant. Alors elle commença à masser doucement sa nuque. Végéta regardait droit devant lui, clignant paresseusement des yeux à son contact. Elle connaissait intimement sa chaleur corporel et savait qu’elle était élevée à cause de l’alcool. Il fallait probablement mettre un terme à cela maintenant.

« S’il te plait. » lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Sans un mot, il lui tandis sa bouteille. Elle l’a prit et l’a mis de côté, avant de laisser sa main courir de nouveau le long de son épaule, de son bras, et de sa main.

« Viens, c’est l’heure du gâteau. » dit-elle en lui prenant sa main.

« Il était temps. » murmura-t-il. Il laissa Bulma le guider vers la table où tout le monde était rassemblé. Il voulait poser une question mais ne savait plus très bien comment la formuler.

Le Prince essaya de se concentrer sur cet étrange rituel autour du gâteau. Il y avait des bougies, et tout le monde entourait son fils en chantant une chanson bizarre. C’était comme un culte et il se sentait mal à l’aise, mais Bulma le retenait par la main, laissant ses parents près de leur petit-fils.

Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu’il faisait, Végéta serra la main de Bulma et entrelaça leur doigt. La belle héritière lui souria tendrement avant de lui pressé doucement la main.

« Merci d’être là, Végéta. »

Il la regarda étrangement. Merde, il avait oublié ce qu’il voulait lui demander. Enfin, il haussa les épaules et rapporta son attention sur son fils.

« Peu importe. »

Le reste de l’après-midi passa de manière assez flou. Il avait du gâteau, mais il n’était pas aussi à son aise qu’il l’aurait voulut en regardant Bulma jouer les hôtesse. Il avait vaguement conscience que Sangohan était assis à côté de lui, mais quand le garçon baissa les yeux, le visage cramoisi, Végéta ne sut ce qu’il venait de sortir de sa bouche.

Enfin, tout le monde était parti. Trunks s’était endormi après cette journée pleine d’excitation. Les parents de Bulma nettoyaient ici et là avec les robots. Bulma rangeait le reste de nourriture dans le frigo, fredonnant joyeusement.

Elle se retourna et pris la dernière assiette quand Végéta apparut soudain, elle glapit de surprise et se retint au frigo, tombant presque. Il n’était même pas dans la cuisine la seconde d’avant !

« Végéta ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, ses yeux sombres maintenant concentrés alors qu’elle fouillait les siens. Elle déglutit face à cette proximité. « Tu vas bien ? »

Il continua de la regarder avec intensité, ce qui rendit Bulma faible dans ses jambes. Enfin, ses lèvres tremblèrent et il posa sa question, celle qui le brûlait à l’intérieur depuis un certain temps maintenant. Cette question que sa fierté refusait de le laisser poser.

« As-tu fais quelque chose avec lui ? »

Elle cligna des yeux de surprise, avant de se demander combien de bouteille il avait bu.

« Quoi ? »

Il se rapprocha d’elle, « As-tu fais quelque chose avec lui ? » répéta-t-il ?

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Quand je suis partis l’entraîner dans l’espace. Toi et la mauviette à la cicatrice. » Les yeux de Bulma s’élargirent quand elle réalisa. Elle ria, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. « Et bien, répond ! » déclara-t-il, furieux.

« Non, je ne l’ai pas fait. Il ne c’est rien passé entre nous. Pourquoi ? »

Végéta continua de chercher une quelconque trace de mensonge dans ses yeux bleus. Enfin, il recula puis lui tourna le dos en croisant les bras.

« S’il n’y a rien entre vous, alors pourquoi est-il toujours là ? » grogna-t-il.

« Nous sommes juste amis, Végéta. » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, curieuse. «  Es-tu… es-tu jaloux ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Il grogna. « Je ne suis pas jaloux de cet imbécile. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi il était toujours là, tel un parasite. »

« Et bien, il m’a été utile pendant ma grossesse, et c’est un bon ami. Il n’y a rien d’autre. »

« Je ne l’aime pas. »

« Ah oui ? » dit-elle sarcastiquement avant de rire un peu. Elle tendit la main vers lui et la posa dans le bas de son dos, le sentant se raidir immédiatement. « Ne t’inquiète pas. Je ne l’invite pas pour tout. Juste pour les grandes occasions. D’accord ? »

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pendant quelques secondes avant de grogner. Il lui fit un bref signe d’acceptation puis s’éloigna d’elle. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal, la journée avait été longue et drainante, mais étrangement enrichissante. Bien qu’il ne l’admettrait jamais, une partie de lui, une profonde et enfouie partie de lui, avait été étrangement satisfait depuis son arriver.

Peut être, juste peut être, que sa vie n’était pas si vide après tout.


	3. Le zapping

« Cela me peine de te voir comme ça, Végéta. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je tiens encore à toi, et cela suffit à te sortir de ta misère… »

Trempé de sueur, Végéta se réveilla en sursaut, assit bien droit dans son lit. Immédiatement, il prit conscience que son dos était appuyer sur la tête de lit, il avala difficilement, son esprit et son cœur marchait à toute allure. Lentement, l’herbe verte et le ciel bleu disparut de son esprit, laissant place à l’obscurité de sa chambre. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser ses draps. Se maudissant silencieusement, il s’assit sur le bord de son lit et plissa les yeux. Il était minuit passé, il se frotta les yeux pour chasser ces images.

Qu’est-ce qu’il donnerait pour avoir quelques jours de sommeil paisible. Quand il était enfant, la peur que quelqu’un tente de l’assassiner dans son sommeil le gardait éveillée des nuits entières. Une fois adolescent, ses sens étaient assez affûtés pour qu’il se réveille à l’approche de quelqu’un. Il avait déjà vu tellement de violence et de chaos, quand les cauchemars ont commencés. Végéta était persuadé que, mis à part les innombrables coups et tortures qu’il avait subit, le manque de sommeil avait joué un rôle important dans son manque de croissance. Juste une autre cicatrice que Freezer lui avait laissé, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Ce soir serait une longue nuit d’insomnie, ce qui tombait très mal. Sa tête le faisait toujours souffrir de l’anniversaire de Trunks. Il n’était pas étranger aux boissons alcoolisées: entre ses missions pour Freezer et son rare temps libre, lui et ses camarades Saïyens avait fréquentés leur quota de taverne à travers l’univers. Que disait Raditz ? « Bien boire, bien baiser, bien tuer. » Végéta grogna à ce souvenir et un petit sourire rampa sur son visage. Oh, Nappa et Raditz se moqueraient bien de lui maintenant s’ils avaient vu avec quelle facilité les bières l’avait affectées. Posant sa main sur son genou, le sourire de Végéta disparut pendant qu’il arpentait l’obscurité et le vide de sa chambre. Quelque chose de semblable à la solitude passa dans ses yeux sombres. Il ne voulait pas l’admettre, surtout que c’était lui-même qui avait tué Nappa, mais parfois, la compagnie de ses acolytes lui manquait.

Le Prince se leva lentement en se frottant l’arrière du cou, une douche bien chaude le détendrait. Il y resta presque une demi-heure, l’eau brûlante dévalant son corps. Apaisant peu à peu sa tension et son arrière goût dans la bouche au souvenir un peu trop vif de Freezer. Cela ne fit rien pour son mal de tête cependant. Agité, frustré et fatigué, Végéta décida de se promener dans le composé, histoire de passer le temps. Sa chambre lui semblait beaucoup trop petite.

Pendant ce temps, Bulma était assise sur le canapé du salon, les jambes croisées. Elle était un peu fatiguée mais voulait rester voir son film romantique. Elle avait un pot de crème glacée au chocolat dans les mains, une cuillère dans la bouche et les yeux rivés sur l’écran. Elle était tellement absorbée par la télé qu’elle ne remarqua pas l’entrée d’un certain Saïyen à quelques mètres d’elle.

Le Prince fronça les sourcils en la voyant, avant de poser ses yeux sur la télévision. Il n’était pas totalement étranger à ce concept de divertissement. Cela avait un certain sens pour lui, pour les infos par exemple. Par contre, la merde que regardait la Terrienne n’en avait aucun. L’homme qui s’agitait à travers l’écran faisait semblant de faire quelque chose qu’il ne faisait pas réellement, pendant que des millions de personnes le regardaient par ces boîtes noires, captivés par de fausses histoires. C’était la chose la plus étrange, pour lui. Il regarda avec dégoût et mépris quand un homme et une femme s’embrassèrent passionnément tout en essayant de déshabiller l’autre.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour demanda à la femme quelle était cette merde qu’elle regardait quand elle remarqua sa présence. Cependant, il faisait sombre et Bulma ne distingua qu’une silhouette, sous le coup de la surprise, elle poussa un cri. Avant même que Végéta ne put cligner des yeux, Bulma lui jeta sa cuillère avec une force qu’il ne lui aurait jamais cru capable. Il attrapa la cuillère par pur réflexe, mais bon sang, elle avait été près de le toucher.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, femme stupide ? » lui grogna-t-il. Au son de sa voix grave, Bulma se détendit visiblement avant de le fusiller du regard.

« Putain, Végéta ! » persifla-t-elle, prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer son cœur. « Arrête de surgir de nul part comme ça ! J’ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

Il grogna, « Ne me blâme pas si tu n’as aucun sens, je me tenais là mais tu étais trop plongée dans ton activité pour le remarquer. »

Bulma soupira, avant de tendre une main vers lui. « Peu importe, est-ce que je peux récupérer ma cuillère s’il te plait ? »

« Tu veux dire l’arme avec laquelle tu as essayée de me décapiter ? » Se moqua Végéta.

« Oh, ne sois pas si dramatique, » lui dit-elle en roulant des yeux. « Je pensais que tu étais un cambrioleur ou que tu voulais me kidnapper pour avoir une rançon ou me tuer. »

« Crois-moi femme, personne ne voudrait te kidnapper. »

Bulma cligna des yeux, surprise. Enfin, un sourire éclatant et tendre se dessina sur son visage. « Oh, Végéta, » dit-elle, « tu pense vraiment que je suis si coriace ? C’est si gentil- »

« Je veux dire, que personne n’arriverait à te garder assez longtemps pour avoir une rançon. Ils seront obligés de te tuer avant, pour leur santé mentale, après avoir entendu ton agaçante et grinçante voix. » Le sourire de Bulma disparut immédiatement, ses yeux devinrent noirs. Végéta ne put s’empêcher de sourire quand il continua: « Tu mériterais de mourir quand on voit que ta pathétique défense consiste en un ustensile de cuisine. »

« Ouais, ouais. Tu sais que de toute façon tu me retrouverais et que tu me sauverais. » Lui dit-elle avec suffisance. Je ne peux pas mourir tant que tu es dans les parages. Tu es comme mon système de sécurité Saïyen personnel. »

« Tu veux parier ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix basse et dangereuse, entrant enfin dans la lumière de la télévision. Bulma se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le voyant, ses yeux errants sur son délicieux corps musclé. Il était seulement vêtu d’un short noir. Elle leva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire.

« Peut être une autre fois. » lui dit-elle malicieusement. En fait, pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle trouvait que la dangereuse menace de Végéta était carrément sexy. Elle lui tendit encore la main. « Donc, puis-je avoir ma cuillère ? Je voudrais regarder mon film. »

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda la femme en détail. Elle était vêtue d‘un T-shirt trop grand qui l‘empêchait de savoir si oui ou non, elle portait un short en dessous. Non pas qu‘il s‘en souciait, se rappela-t-il obstinément. Il lui rendit la cuillère, forçant ses yeux à ne pas s’attarder sur ses jambes. Il passa une main sur son visage quand il se détourna, et tenta de débattre s’il devait poursuivre sa promenade nocturne dans le composé ou bien retourner dans sa chambre et essayer de se rendormir. Il était fatigué, mais il savait que le sommeil serait difficile à trouver.

« Veux-tu te joindre à moi, cher Prince ? »

Végéta cligna des yeux, surpris. Ce n’était certainement pas une option qu’il avait envisagé. Il se tourna vers elle et elle lui fit signe de s’assoire en tapotant le canapé.

Il renifla de dégoût. « Pourquoi devrais-je laisser mon cerveau ce désagréger devant les ordures que tu regardes ? »

« Hé, ce n’est pas une ordure, mon pote. » dit Bulma en fronçant les sourcils. « C’est de l’amour. »

« C’est la même merde. »

« Oh, pour un Prince tu n’es pas très charmant. » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Le film est presque terminé. Ensuite tu pourras être le Roi de la télécommande. Et je pourrais même partager cette glace avec toi. Qu’en dis-tu ? »

Végéta hésita, seulement quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait pas dormir de toute façon, et son esprit était agité ce soir. De plus, il n’était pas opposé à avoir de la compagnie. Bien sûr, Bulma n’était pas un de ses camarades Saïyen, mais elle était la seule personne dont il pouvait supporter la présence. Et accessoirement, elle était également la seule personne qui supportait sa présence.

« Quel parfum ? » demanda-t-il enfin, marchant vers le canapé, un sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres de Bulma jusqu’à la rendre rayonnante. Ce n’était pas la façon dont Bulma avait prévue de passer sa soirée, mais elle n’allait pas s’en plaindre.

« Chocolat bien sûr. » Le Saïyen s’était assit à l’autre bout du canapé, assez près pour qu’elle lui donne le pot, mais assez loin pour éviter le contact. « C’est le meilleur. Mieux que tout. Même que le sexe. » Dit-elle en plaisantant.

Végéta la regarda de travers, les sourcils froncés, se demandant si c’était une insinuation cachée.

« Tu dois certainement parler de ta vie sexuelle inadéquate avec ce crétin balafré, » dit-il d’un ton grave. Bulma haussa les épaules en souriant du bout des lèvres. Végéta grogna « Femme, tu n’oserais putain de pas insinué qu’un quelconque aliment est meilleur que mon- »

« Shhh ! » dit-elle en agitant sa cuillère distraitement, revenant en extase devant la télé.

« Ne me dis pas « Shhh- »

« Shhh, c’est la meilleur partie ! » gazouilla Bulma, Végéta lui lança un regard peu amen avant de se tourné vers l’écran. Il haussa un sourcil, encore un rituel humain idiot qu’il ne comprenait pas.

« Que font-ils ? » demanda le Saïyen, essayant de ne pas trop trahir sa confusion.

Bulma souria niaisement, « Ils se marient. »

« Oh. » dit-il dégoûté.

« Quoi ? » demanda Bulma, son sourire se transformant en un regard mêlant confusion et déception. Végéta la regarda du coin de l’œil, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu ne voudras jamais te marier ? »

« Les Saïyens ne se marient pas. Ils s’engagent. » Dit-il sans préambules.

« Qu’est-ce que sa signifie ? » demanda Bulma avec curiosité. Il ricana, gêné. Bulma vit l’agacement dans ses yeux et lui tendis le pot de crème glacé en guise de paix. Le Prince grogna et prit la cuillère.

« L’engagement est un lien crée entre l’homme et la femme. Une fois fait, il est incassable. L’engagement ultime. Tu ne peux t’engager qu’une fois. Ce n’est pas une de ses choses aussi fragiles et banales dont vous les humains êtes si friands. »Répondit-il en avalant une bouchée.

« Oh ! C’est si romantique ! » S’extasia Bulma. Il leva les yeux, continuant de dévorer le pot. « Comment crées-tu ce lien ? » Elle était désireuse d’en apprendre plus sur sa culture.

« Le mâle mord la femme pour la marquer comme sienne et bois son sang. » déclara-t-il avec sérieux. Devant le regard d’horreur et de répulsion de Bulma, il ne put s’empêché de rejeter la tête en arrière et d’éclater de rire.

C’est alors qu’elle comprit qu’il se moquait d’elle. Elle lui lança un regard noir. « Trou du cul, rends moi ma glace. »

« Seulement si tu changes de chaîne. »

« Bien » soupira-t-elle. Après tout, elle avait déjà vu ce film, deux fois. Elle lui tendit la télécommande. Cependant, lui ne fit pas mine de lui rendre le pot. « Alors ? » fit-elle finalement, de l’agacement dans ses yeux bleus.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda-t-il en examinant les diverses touches de la machine.

« Rends-moi ça, idiot ! »

Il sourit, les yeux toujours sur la télécommande. Enfin, il appuya sur la touche et fit défiler les chaînes. Il lui rendit son pot de crème glacée. Vide.

« Végéta ! Il était presque plein quand je te l’ai donné ! » S’indigna Bulma.

Il haussa les épaules, indifférent, puis chassa d’un revers le pot que la femme venait de lui lancé à la tête.

Sans même réfléchir, il lui renvoya le carton.

Bulma attrapa immédiatement le coussin et le jeta sur Végéta qui lui renvoya dans la figure.

Elle tenta de lui jeter sa cuillère à la tête mais il réussi à la contrée dans un sourire exaspérant.

Elle saisit à nouveau le coussin et fit pressions sur le visage du Saïyen qui lui bloqua les poignets. A ce stade, il était dangereusement proche de rire.

« Faible petite humaine, » dit-il, moqueur, ses yeux sombres rivés dans ceux, bleus de la femme en face de lui. « Tu ne peux rien faire contre mo- »

Bulma se jeta sur lui.

Immédiatement, il lâcha la télécommande, ses bras enlaçant sa taille dans un geste instinctif pour la stabiliser. Végéta fronça les sourcils, sa tête désormais sur l’accoudoir, son corps étendu maladroitement sur le canapé. Bulma, allongée sur lui, remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en riant. Végéta déglutit, c’était un geste innocent, mais il alluma bien vite un feu en lui. Quand elle le regarda en riant, Végéta fut hypnotisé.

« Ah oui, je ne peux rien faire ? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement, en se penchant un peu plus sur lui. Il grogna distraitement, son regard passant brièvement sur ses lèvres avant de revenir sur ses yeux.

« Ces jours sont révolus, femme. » dit-il d’un ton bourru, se renfrognant. « Nous ne nous accouplerons plus. Jamais. »

Bulma posa ses mains sur ses épaules nues et il déglutit encore une fois. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu’elle ne faisait pas mine de descendre. Il leva un sourcil, méfiant.

« Et bien » dit-elle d’un ton franchement excitant alors qu’elle faisait courir son index sur les lèvres du Saïyen. Végéta poussa un soupir. « Tu n’as pas l’air vraiment d’accord avec ça. »

« … Je suis clairement encore en état d’ébriété. » Grommela-t-il.

« Oh, je sais. Je veux dire que nous avons déjà eu une partie de sexe vraiment chaude et sauvage après l’anniversaire de Trunks. »

« Nous avons QUOI ? » cria Végéta, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc, le visage brûlant. Bulma éclata de rire et ses yeux se plissèrent quand il comprit. « Ce n’est pas drôle. » grogna-t-il en la repoussant de l’autre côté du canapé. Bulma riait toujours quand il se leva, en colère.

« Oh, ton visage ! » pouffa-t-elle. « Oh mon Dieu, où était l’appareil photo hein ? »

« Un jour, je détruirais cette planète, et tu seras la première à mourir. » ricana-t-il avant de repartir. La main de Bulma jaillit et lui attrapa le bras, l’arrêtant net.

« Oh allez Végéta, je plaisantais. Ne sois pas fâché. »

« Hn » grogna-t-il. Honnêtement, il voulait juste prendre une douche bien froide, mais il ne put se détourner quand elle lui souria tendrement.

« Reste là, je vais nous chercher à boire. » dit-elle avec un clin d’œil.

Végéta la regarda partir vers la cuisine avant de jurer dans sa barbe. Les sourcils froncés, il leva la main et se massa les tempes. Il fut surpris de réaliser qu’il s’était complètement laissé aller avec Bulma. Laissant les choses qu’il voulait absolument enlever de son esprit revenir. Baissant la main, il soupira et retourna vers son extrémité du canapé et ramassa la télécommande tombée au sol.

Bulma fredonnait quand elle revint au salon un peu plus tard, deux verres à la main. Elle sourit quand elle vit qu’il était resté. Jetant un regard sur la télé, son sourire se figea quand un homme armé d’une tronçonneuse fut sur le point de couper une jambe à un jeune garçon.

« Euh, on pourrais regarder autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle en lui tendant son verre. Végéta leva les yeux vers elle.

« Pourquoi ? Ton estomac ne le supporterait pas ? » Questionna-t-il moqueur. La jeune femme roula des yeux et s’assit à côté de lui, lui faisant sourcils froncés. Il aurait préféré qu’elle reste de son côté du canapé.

« C’est dégueulasse. » dit-elle en plissant le nez de dégoût.

« C’est clairement faux, femme. » se moqua Végéta en regardant studieusement l’écran. « Quand le péroné est scié à l’angle ou l’a touchée la tronçonneuse, le flux de sang est deux fois plus rapi- »

« D’accord, d’accord, j’ai compris, tu es une machine à tuer. Peux-tu changer de chaîne maintenant ? » Grogna Bulma, lui donnant un sourire amusé en coin. Il leva son verre et renifla, s’assurant que ce n’était pas une boisson alcoolisée. Il en avait assez eu pour la journée. Enfin, il prit une gorgée et zappa.

Il s’arrêta brièvement sur une chaîne qui montrait un couple dans une chaude et torride scène de sexe. Bulma le regarda avec curiosité et éclata de rire devant le visage horrifié du Saïyen.

« Oh allez, ne fais pas comme si tu n’avais jamais eu ce genre d’activité toi non plus. » ria-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard furieux, « Femme, ceci est obscène et vulgaire ! »

« Honnêtement, Végéta. Si nous n’avions pas eu notre petit moment cet après-midi, j’aurais juré que tu es puceau. » Lui dit-elle en lui faisant tourner rouge. Elle rapporta son attention sur le couple à l’écran, qui zoomait sur l’homme. Il était plutôt mignon, songea-t-elle, même si un peu trop enfantin à son goût. Elle préférait de loin les vrais hommes, comme celui qui était assis juste à ses côtés.

« Toutes mes excuses pour avoir des principes. Je ne m’abaisserais jamais à baiser une femme pour le divertissement des milliards d’êtres humains. » Raillât-il.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu’on te vole tes techniques ? » Le taquina-t-elle. Il grogna pour toute réponse ce qui la fit rire de nouveau. « De plus, tu es beaucoup plus attrayant que ce gars-là. » rétorqua-t-elle en lui désigna la télévision. Elle leva un sourcil, séductrice. « Beaucoup plus habile aussi. »

« Peu importe. » grommela Végéta, le visage rouge, avant de changer de chaîne. Les sons érotiques et le parfum enivrant de Bulma l’avaient rendu dur. Il passa de chaîne en chaîne, maudissant la médiocrité humaine. Danse idiote, mauvais film d’action, dessin animé débile. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de retrouver ce film sur la tronçonneuse, au moins c’était amusant.

« Oh laissa ça ! » Cria Bulma.

« Non, je ne vais pas regarder ce rituel d’accouplement humain débiles »

Bulma lui arracha la télécommande des mains, si vite, que ça le laissa totalement abasourdi. Avant même qu’il n’ait put dire un mot, elle se pencha vers lui, arrêtant sa diatribe avant même qu’il ne l’ait commencé. Il déglutit difficilement et fronça les sourcils. Cette connerie de faire ami-ami commençait à sérieusement éprouver ses limites. La dernière fois qu’ils avaient été intimes remontait à presque deux ans (sans compter celle passée dans la salle de l’esprit et du temps.) et sa volonté baissait de minutes en minutes.

« Mais non, c’est un film d’action. Un classique du gendarme et des voleurs. Tu vas aimer. » Dit-elle joyeusement. « Oh, timing parfait, c’est le début ! »

Elle ne savait pas que Végéta n’entendait pas un mot de ce qu’elle lui disait. Il se contenta de grogna, ses yeux s’attardant sur elle. Il n’avait jamais cessé d’être étonné par le fait qu’elle semble si à l’aise en sa présence, bien que l’inverse ne fût pas réciproque. Il était habitué à ce que les autres soient carrément effrayer par lui, qu’ils le haïssent, ou même qu’ils se moquent de lui. Même le reste de leur bande semblait l’avoir accepter, bien qu’ils ne testent pas trop son sang-froid. Mais avec Bulma, les choses étaient différentes. Avec elle, les choses étaient… simples.

Au bout de vingt minutes, absorbée dans le film, Bulma glissa lentement vers Végéta, son bras touchant le sien. Végéta posa alors son bras sur le dossier du canapé en une invitation silencieuse. Elle lui lança un regard surpris, mais ses yeux étaient verrouillés sur l’écran, ignorant sa présence. Se mordant la lèvre, elle se blottit doucement contre le côté gauche de son torse. Elle le sentit se raidir à ce contact, il ne passa pas son bras autour de ses épaules comme l’aurait fait Yamcha, il se contenta de rester là, sans grogner, sans la repousser. Elle se détendit, savourant la sensation de son corps chaud contre le sien. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, elle le sentit se détendre à son tour. Cette fois, elle ne put cacher son sourire.

Bulma faisait de son mieux pour regarder l’excellent film qui se jouait sur son écran, mais elle était distraite par cet homme contre lequel elle était appuyée. Elle était également distraite par autre chose.

« Végéta ? »

Il grogna, lui indiquant qu’elle avait son attention bien qu‘il ait les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Ce film était vraiment amusant et passionnant, mais il ne l’admettrait jamais.

« Pourquoi tu ne t’entraîne plus ? » Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et le vit froncer les sourcils.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, femme ! » cracha-t-il, avec plus d’amertume qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il détourna les yeux de ceux, doux, de la jeune femme.

« Je suppose. C’est juste que je ne comprends pas, c’est tout. » Lui dit Bulma, imperturbable à son hostilité. Il soupira et appuya sa tête sur le canapé.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » murmura-t-il enfin, le regard lointain.

« Je pourrais, si tu m’expliquait. Je ne peux pas lire dan ton esprit, mon pote. Humm…, a bien y penser, je devrais peut être en faire mon prochain projet… » Dit-elle à voix haute.

« Tu ne veux pas lire dans mon esprit, crois-moi. » Rétorqua Végéta, son ton détaché et familier qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Hey, vas-y » lui dit doucement Bulma, le poussant légèrement du coude. Ses yeux sombres étaient durs et impatients, mais il vit une véritable préoccupation dans ses yeux bleus, ses yeux tendres. « Je t’écoute, je te l’ai déjà dis. »

Saïyen leva les yeux au ciel, « Ne t’inquiète pas, Femme. Je m’entraînerais à nouveau. Pour la fierté du garçon. » Dit-il finalement. « Il faut lui apprendre à se battre. Je vais bientôt commencer son entraînement, maintenant qu’il peut marcher. »

Il pouvait presque discerner le changement d’humeur de la femme quand son instinct maternel fit surface. « Végéta, ce n’est qu’un bébé- »

« Il a le sang de l’Elite des Saïyens. Je commencerais son entraînement dès qu’il aura parfaitement maîtrisé la marche. » Lui coupa-t-il la parole.

« Tu ne pense pas qu’il est un peu, petit ? » Lui demanda Bulma avec méfiance. Elle savait que Végéta voudrait former Trunks, mais elle ne pensait pas que son fils porterait encore des couches !

« Non. A son âge, je savais marcher ET voler. De plus, la gravité terrestre était plus forte sur ma planète d’origine. L’enfant est faible de par le simple fait d’être né sur cette boule de boue, et je ne le laisserais pas avoir plus de retard. » Dit-il d’une voix ferme, lui lançant un regard qui signifiait qu’il ne changerait pas d’avis.

Bulma fronça les sourcils, pensive. Elle ne pouvait pas remettre en doute toutes ses paroles. Après tout, son bébé était à moitié Saïyen, et si Végéta pensait qu’il était assez vieux pour l’entraînement, alors il l’était probablement. Sans oublier que cela signifierait que Trunks passerait plus de temps avec son père.

« Bien, d’accord. » Concéda Bulma avant de s’installer à nouveau. « Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. »

« Peu importe. » marmonna-t-il, son air renfrogné s’éclipsant quand elle se repositionna contre lui. Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant de tourner son regard vers la télé. Il grogna d’agacement quand il remarqua que quelqu’un était mort et qu’il n’avait pas vu comment. « Tu vois ce que tu as fais, femme ? Tu m’as fais loupé la mort de quelqu’un. »

« Oh, tu as vu assez de gens mourir. » Il n’eut pas besoin de la regarda pour savoir qu’elle roulait des yeux. « Tu n’as pas loupé grand-chose. Tout est faux, tu te rappel ? » Le taquina-t-elle.

« Oui, mais regarder les humains mourir est toujours agréable, vrai ou faux. » ricana-t-il.

Bulma lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes qui n’eu pour seul effet que de lui faire mal à elle et de lui tirer un sourire à lui. Ce sourire qui se figeât quand elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse d’un geste nonchalant. Il fronça les sourcils, attendant de voir ce qu’elle comptait faire. Mais elle ne fit rien, et il ne sut pas trop quel sentiment il ressentait le plus: du soulagement ou de la déception ? Enfin, il déglutit et reposa sa tête sur le canapé.

Bulma somnolait, sa fatigue prenant le dessus avant la fin du film. Elle s’étira un peu avant de regarder l’heure. Il était presque quatre heure du matin.

« On devrait allez se coucher. » dit-elle.

Comme elle n’obtenue aucune réponse, elle vit que Végéta s’était endormi, sa tête penchée à l’opposée. Elle hésita, se demandant si elle devait le réveiller ou non. Elle savait combien il avait des difficultés à s’endormir. Lentement, elle essaya de se lever, mais soudainement il mit son bras autour d’elle et la tira en arrière contre lui.

« Végéta ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Hn »

« Que dirais-tu d’aller te coucher ? »

Il marmonna quelque chose d’incohérent, la tirant plus près encore. Bulma soupira alors, elle était piégée. Bien que, certes, être prit au piège dans les bras de Végéta était le meilleur endroit pour être prit au piège. Elle sourit de satisfaction avant de décider qu’elle allait en profiter un peu avant de partir. Elle s’appuya contre son torse et posa ses yeux sur la télévision.

Bulma cligna des yeux en baillant, sortant lentement du sommeil. Merde, se maudit-elle, toujours dans les vapes, même si son esprit s’affolait,J’ai oublié le réveil ? Trunks est réveillé ? Merde, est-ce que j’ai allumé son écran hier ? Ce n’est pas aujourd’hui la rencontre avec la nounou ? Attends, quel jour on est ? Est-ce que-

Ses pensées brouillées s’arrêtèrent brutalement quand elle se rendit compte qu’elle fixait une mâchoire très familière. Levant la tête, elle se rendit compte qu’elle s’était endormi avec Végéta. Durant la nuit, ils avaient bougés de telle sorte que le Saïyen était affalé sur le canapé, sa tête sur l’accoudoir et un bras jeté sur elle, la maintenant contre son torse. La télévision était encore allumée, le jour entrait par la fenêtre et une mystérieuse couverture qui n’était certainement pas là hier, était posée sur eux.

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, mais il n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce. Se mordant la lèvre, elle hésita avant de se lever. Etre dans une telle position avec Végéta était rare, même à l’époque où ils avaient étés intimes. Une partie d’elle voulait se blottir conter lui et laisser ses respirations régulières et calme la bercer. Elle n’avait pas si bien dormi et si profondément depuis longtemps. Mais elle avait des choses et faire et la plus importante de toutes, Trunks. Elle adressa un petit sourire à la silhouette endormie avant de se lever complètement. Végéta se tourna sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils mais sans se réveiller. Bulma remis la couverture sur lui, éteignit la télévision et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Bonjour maman » salua-t-elle, un sourire paresseux sur le visage. Mme Brief était déjà entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner. Trunks était changé et assis dans sa chaise haute, la mine renfrognée quand il claqua son petit poing dans son bol de lait, écrasant ses céréales au lieu de les manger. Bulma sourit, lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

« Bonjour ma chérie » répondit sa mère en chantonnant. « As-tu bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle d’un air complice.

Bulma rougit « Bien, merci. » gratifiant sa mère d’un regard méfiant avant de prendre une serviette et d’essuyer le visage et les mains de son petit garçon.

« Oh, c’est merveilleux ! Le véritable amour est quelque chose de tellement précieux ! » S’émerveilla Mme Brief, pensant en son fort intérieur qu’elle avait bien fait de prendre une photo de l’adorable couple endormi. Elle leur montrerait quand ils seront mariés. Elle rit de nouveau.

Bulma regarda sa mère, parfaitement ignorante de ce que celle-ci avait fait. « Et bien, ce n’est pas ce que j’aurais dit mais, merci, enfin je crois. Bref, je vais aller prendre une douche. »

Pendant ce temps, Végéta commençait à enregistrer des odeurs de crêpes, d’œuf et de bacon. Il fronça les sourcils et leva une main à ses yeux, les frottant avec impatience. Il plissa les yeux, regardant autour de lui, avant de réaliser soudainement où il était. Il s’assit en maudissant dans sa barbe.

Est-ce qu’il avait- ? Est-ce qu’ils l’avaient fait ? Merde !

Il jeta la couverture dans un mouvement de panique, avant de soupirer de soulagement en constatant que son short était bien en place. Bien, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d’un autre gosse courant partout. Il se frotta l’arrière du cou un peu endolori mais, étonnamment, il se sentait vraiment… bien. C’était certainement la meilleure nuit de sommeil qu’il avait eu depuis très longtemps.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à la télévision et se souvenu de sa nuit avec Bulma. Il resta assis sur le canapé, les sourcils froncer, pendant un long moment. Essayant de donner un sens à cette chose… étrange… qu’il avait eue avec l’héritière. Puis il renonça à comprendre, que Diable s’il le savait ! Cela sortait de son domaine d’expertise. Il se leva et pris le chemin de la douche.

Il la croisa alors qu’elle redescendait. Il tressaillit de surprise, avant de se maudire intérieurement. Elle portait une robe blanche et ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Il l’observa nonchalamment, mais quand elle lui sourit, il détourna maladroitement les yeux.

« Hey toi, bien dormi ? »

« Très bien. » cracha-t-il en regardant le mur au dessus de son épaule.

« Décidément, quelqu’un n’est vraiment pas du matin. » rit Bulma. « Te joindras-tu à nous pour le petit déjeuner ? »

Il haussa les épaules, indifférent.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. » lui dit-elle d’un air suffisant, avant de finalement se détourner. « Je te garde une assiette chaude. »

Il grogna d’approbation, ses yeux sombres suivant la jeune femme. Enfin, il expira lentement et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Oui, c’était vraiment hors de son domaine d’expertise…


End file.
